You Need Wine, Sunshine and Him
by play with the immogen
Summary: Oneshot. Sakura tahu apa yang dipendam Sasuke. Yang dia tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke harus menyimpannya sebegitu lama? SasuNaru. Fic author setelah 2 minggu puasa upload! R&R!


You Need Wine, Sunshine… and Him

by: Augiee

Warning: Shounen-Ai, gajebo, absurd, alur ngaco kaben.

A/N : Kaki author baru cipokan sama knalpot motor.. jadi *ngelirik males ke bekas lukanya* ide ini entah mengapa datang pas saia lagi asik ngolesin bioplacenton... *ngelirik lagi ke kerutan2 mencurigakan itu*... dan kayaknya terlalu sayang kalau nggak saia tulis cepet2... ya begitulah.

* * *

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di teras kayu itu dengan nyaman. Kakinya yang telanjang sesekali dibiarkan menyentuh tanah yang masih wangi oleh hujan. Angin yang meniup rambutnya dengan lembut tak menghalangi kedua matanya memandang sekeliling.

Ini memang bukan kali pertama ia memasuki komplek Uchiha. Tapi rasanya ia tak pernah kehilangan perasaan meluap dalam hati tiap datang kemari.

Dulu mungkin karena ia tergila-gila pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Kemudian ketika ia dewasa, dan mulai mengetahui segalanya, berubah menjadi rasa sedih dan iba membayangkan segala derita yang pernah Sasuke tanggung sendiri.

Mungkin juga rasa jijik dan segan akan segala kompleksitas busuk para Uchiha.

Namun setelah semua kerumitan itu usai, perasaan cinta yang sebelumnya Sakura kira akan selalu dihadiahkannya bagi Sasuke mendadak lenyap.

Yang ada hanyalah rasa persahabatan. Sepertinya rasa itu juga yang membuatnya kini begitu nyaman dan bahagia bila berada dekat-dekat Sasuke..

Karena akhirnya mereka hanyalah teman biasa. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

_**Tidak pernah berubah.**_

Sakura tersenyum sendiri, kakinya yang terayun berhenti seketika. Di balik punggungnya terasa kehadiran chakra yang khas.

"Sakura,"

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum, menatap sosok jangkung yang masih dalam balutan baju rumahnya yang santai.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" lelaki itu berjalan mendekat.

"Hanya melihat-lihat... lagipula udara malam sehabis hujan itu wangi nya enak sekali lho. Tsunade-sama juga bilang ini baik untuk kesehatan," Sakura meregangkan lengannya, "Kau sudah mandi Sasuke? Rasanya bajumu masih sama seperti tadi.."

"Nanti kuganti."

"Hei, hei... aku datang ke sini untuk menjemputmu tahu! Naruto bisa marah kalau kita terlambat," Sakura berucap.

Sasuke tidak memberikan balasan. Ia malah duduk di samping Sakura, mengangkat wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna ke arah langit yang mulai menampakkan bulan purnama.

Tatapan Sasuke lurus dan mantap. Seakan menantang bulan di atasnya turun dan kemudian ia akan menyimpan bulan itu sendiri.

Melihat Sasuke dari samping seperti itu, Sakura menahan helaan nafasnya.

Ketampanan Sasuke yang usianya sudah 18 tahun memang tidak luntur sedikitpun. Malah menampilkan kesan yang lebih sensual dan aristokratik daripada ketika ia masih anak-anak.

Dan masih sulit bagi Sakura mengerti, bahwa Sasuke yang telah bertumbuh sedemikian rupa –dari ketika dia kecil, kemudian kabur dan memberontak terhadap Konoha, lalu kembali lagi ke jalan yang seharusnya– mengaku tidak ada sedikitpun perubahan dalam dirinya.

//

"_...Aku menyukainya, Sakura. Itu kenyataan yang tak akan pernah goyah..."_

_Sakura dapat merasakan betapa keras pelupuknya bekerja menahan air mata yang dipompa kencang untuk keluar. _

_Apakah itu air mata kecewa?_

_Ataukah lega?_

_Atau justru bahagia? Karena setidaknya Sasuke menyukai orang... yang Sakura terima?_

//

"Che, Sasuke~ Cepat ganti bajumu!" Sakura mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Sasuke segera setelah lamunannya buyar.

Sasuke menatapnya sedikit terganggu, "Sakura, klub itu tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

"Lalu? Ayolah Sasuke! Cepat ganti bajumu. Kasihan Naruto 'kan nunggu sendirian di sana!"

Dan seketika Sasuke berdiri. Matanya bersinar lebih redup dari sebelumnya. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih agak kaget dengan gerakannya yang cepat.

"...Ini tidak seperti Naruto membuat pesta itu hanya untuk kita, Sakura."

//

_Semenjak saat itu dia__ –baru– tahu betapa dahsyatnya sepatah nama itu untuk Sasuke. Lupakan ke tidak pekaannya selama ini, Sakura berjanji untuk memperhatikan tingkah laku dan bicaranya mengenai... orang yang paling disayangi Sasuke itu._

_Tapi, ia berulangkali gagal. _

_Sasuke bisa saja tidak marah atau kesal padanya. Namun Sakura tahu kesalahannya membuat perasaan lebih dari sekedar sahabat yang disimpan Sasuke itu terhimpit._

"_...Saku-chan, Sasu-teme kok langsung pulang?"_

_Astaga Sasuke, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membiarkan orang ini menjerat dirimu?_

//

Berjalan di samping Sasuke dalam antrian masuk ke klub tidaklah seenak pikiran kebanyakan gadis Konoha lainnya.

Risih.

Meski bukan maksud Sasuke sama sekali, tapi dia selalu sukses membuat Sakura merasa tidak cantik jika berjalan di sebelahnya. Mungkin semua gadis juga akan merasa begitu jika ada di posisi Sakura.

Belum lagi tatapan yang dilemparkan orang.

Bukan tatapan iri pada Sakura, dia sudah cukup kebal dengan itu.

Tapi tatapan-tatapan kagum pada Sasuke.

Mata-mata yang memberikan pandangan segan seakan Sasuke itu lelaki sempurna.

...Lelaki sempurna yang cerdas, berkeahlian tinggi, tampan, dan kaya raya.

...Mahluk hidup yang pastinya independen. Mandiri.

...Seakan ia _**tidak**_ membutuhkan apapun lagi, karena yang ada hanyalah keinginan yang dapat terpenuhi _**semudah menekuk buku jari**_.

Tatapan-tatapan seperti itulah yang membuat Sakura tersinggung. Karena rasanya, semua orang itu adalah brengsek-sok-pintar yang memberi label pada Sasuke sesuka hati mereka.

Karena Sasuke tidaklah sempurna... dan ia membutuhkan banyak hal.

"Oi, Sasuke datang juga kau? Dengan Sakura, eh?" muncul Kiba yang mendadak merangkul Sasuke sok akrab.

"Hn, dia mengingatkanku kemari."

"Heeh? Oi Sasuke, tingkahmu menyebalkan sekali! Ini klub kawan, tempatnya senang-senang. Santai saja, oke? Rileks... Sepertinya kau butuh...segelas wine? Biar kupesankan chateau kesenanganmu..."

Satu, wine. Mungkin Sasuke _**memang membutuhkan**_ itu.

Dari yang awalnya hanya mengikuti Kiba ke arah round table untuk duduk dan meminum segelas wine, entah mengapa langkah Sakura dan Sasuke jadi lebih lambat dari seharusnya. Musik yang semakin keras membuat orang-orang itu menggoyangkan tubuh mereka lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Ditambah beberapa teman yang lewat dan berhenti sebentar untuk menyapa mereka.

Dan bisa jadi sekedar perasaan Sakura, tapi Sasuke memang sesekali berhenti... untuk mencari seseorang.

Seseorang? Ah, dia mulai berpura-pura lupa nama calon Rokudaime desanya sendiri...

"Sasuke, Sakura... kalian datang?" entah untuk keberapa kalinya pikiran Sakura terusik di malam itu.

Sakura mengumbar senyum terlebih dulu pada laki-laki dalam seragam bartender itu, "Begitulah... Sejak kapan kau jadi bartender Shikamaru? Jangan bilang Naruto yang memintamu.."

"Sayangnya memang begitu," Shikamaru menjawab sambil mengocok es batu.

"Eh~? Dasar Naruto, seenaknya saja dia..."

"Hah, dia bilang dia tidak percaya pada bartender yang disediakan langsung oleh pemilik klub ini... merepotkan saja,"

Sakura menerawang sesaat. Naruto memang berubah.

Bukan orangnya, tetapi citra orang itu sendiri. Semenjak 3 tahun lalu berhasil membwa Sasuke pulang ke Konoha sekaligus menyelamatkan Konoha dari kehancuran, Naruto memang menjadi idola masyarakat Konoha.

Tak perlu disebut seperti apa. Lihat saja acara malam ini. Klub ini adalah salah satu klub baru di Konoha... dan mereka menjadikan Naruto sebagai... apa namanya? Ambassador? Yah, pokoknya Naruto diizinkan membuat pesta (atau party, bahasa asing yang Sakura dengar dari Ino) semalam suntuk di sini. Gratis.

Jelas-jelas Naruto lebih suka menelan ramennya hangat-hangat lalu main game sampai pagi daripada menenggak banyak liquour yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan ajojing hingga subuh.

Namun Naruto tetap saja mengadakan acara ini. Dengan alasan patut dicoba, dan 2 bulan lalu hari ulangtahunnya tidak dirayakan...

//

"_Narutoo~ Selamat ulang tahun!" _

"_Sa –Sakura! Aduuh, lepas dong... sesak tau!" Naruto melepas Sakura yang baru saja menghambur ke arahnya. Dia hampir terjatuh, karena begitu membuka pintu ruang kelas yang muncul adalah wajah Sakura... dan Sasuke._

_Naruto tengah meredakan keterkejutannya__ sementara Sakura menjauhkan tubuhnya. Dengan penuh harap ia menanti kemungkinan Sasuke memanfaatkan hari itu lebih baik._

_Lebih spesial daripada sekedar ucapan selamat ulang tahun._

"_Dobe, happy birthday..."_

_Suara Sasuke yang dingin mengalun halus di telinga Sakura, membuatnya memandang kesal dan –sekali lagi– kecewa. Tak dapatkah orang lain –terutama Naruto– mendengar percepatan nafas yang Sasuke tarik ketika mengucapkannya?_

_Tangan Sasuke pun tidak terulur untuk memberi selamat. Dia mendekat dan meletakan kedua telapaknya di bahu Namikaze muda yang masih mengatur nafas..._

_Karena ia ingin Naruto __**merasakannya**__._

_Bukan mendengarnya ataupun melihatnya._

_Sasuke ingin Naruto yakin kalau segalanya tak pernah diubah, semua tetap baik-baik saja..._

_Mulai dari kejutan kecil ini, persahabatan mereka, sampai perasaan Sasuke sendiri..._

_...tak perlu ada yang diubah lewat kata-kata berbentuk pernyataan dan mereka __**akan **__baik-baik saja._

_Padahal Sakura sebenarnya tak peduli dengan semua itu. Ia tak peduli bila Naruto terluka, ia hanya ingin Sasuke mendapatkan kelegaannya sendiri._

_Sedangkan dirinya?_

_Sejak pertama ia mengetahui ini semua, __**rasanya**__ ia sudah berhasil meyakinkan dirinya baik-baik saja..._

//

"Sasukee~"

Sakura menautkan alisnya sambil mencari asal suara cempreng yang khas itu. Sasuke nya sendiri diam saja, masih meneguk minuman berwarna merah kecoklatan itu tanpa bergeming.

"Sasukee~ Astaga, kau tampan sekali!"

Ternyata Ino. Gadis pirang berpakaian cukup terbuka itu kini cukup dekat dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Betul saja, tak lama kemudian, Ino sudah menggelayutkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke. Disertai gerak tubuh dan nada suaranya yang memanja, siapapun tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Ino saat ini.

"Sasuke, tidak mau turun?" Ino mencoba mengajak Sasuke bersenang-senang bersamanya.

Namun reaksi Sasuke hanyalah pandangan tajam ke arah bagian bawah tubuh Ino yang mulai terlalu dekat ke arah kakinya. Ketika Ino sadar dan mengubah posisinya, Sasuke memanfaatkan itu untuk menarik lengannya dari pagutan Ino.

"Sakura, aku pergi dulu," ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Ino sama sekali.

Belum sempat Sakura menanyakan ke mana, Sasuke sudah berlalu. Bergabung bersama keramaian di dance floor yang lebih sepi di sisi kanan round table.

Setidaknya Sasuke tidak pulang, pikir Sakura.

Ia baru ingin memesan segelas Henessy yang direkomendasikan Shikamaru padanya, ketika Ino mendadak bersuara.

"Huh, ada apa sih dengan Sasuke itu? Apa dia belum juga ingin pacaran dengan siapapun? Jangan bilang dia mau menemani Naruto... masih perjaka ting-ting sampai sekarang?!"

_Dia tidak apa-apa Ino... setidaknya menurut dirinya sendiri._

"Apa aku kurang cantik? Sasuke tipe nya harus yang seperti apa sih?"

_Tidak ada masalah denganmu__ Ino... tipe nya memang hanya satu di muka bumi ini. Lebih parah, hanya bisa digambarkan dengan __**satu nama**__._

"Sakuraa~!"

"-Eh?" Sakura seperti sedang setengah tersenyum terhadap pikirannya sendiri barusan.

"Kamu mulai mabuk ya?" Ino bertanya kesal, "Sasuke kenapa sih?"

"Hanya kelelahan," Mungkin ini kebohongan paling ringan yang pernah Sakura lakukan.

"Sehabis misi? Misinya yang terakhir ke Suna itu kan cuma misi tingkat B..."

Sakura mengangkat bahu sambil memutar-mutar gelasnya.

"Kau tahu Sakura, ini berdasarkan pengetahuan ku saja sih," Ino menyenderkan tubuhnya, "mungkin Sasuke kekurangan sinar matahari."

Sakura menatapnya bulat-bulat.

"Oke, oke... mungkin kau kunoichi paling hebat setelah Nenek Tsunade, tapi... setahuku seseorang bisa menjadi kurang aktif bila kekurangan sinar matahari kan?"

Sakura masih mentapnya, kali ini dengan senyum simpul.

"Baiklah... mungkin itu hanya dugaan bodohku saja! Ya sudahlah!" Ino berkata jengah lalu melintas meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Seandainya dia tahu, senyum Sakura bukan karena dia menganggap Ino bodoh.

Sebaliknya, perkataan Ino ada benarnya juga.

Sasuke... mungkin _**butuh melihat sinar matahari**_ lebih banyak.

Agar Sasuke bisa merasakan hangatnya mentari, hangatnya dunia, hebatnya kesempatan yang telah diberikan padanya...

...kesempatan untuk hidup...

...untuk bertemu, mengenal, menyayangi...

...belajar mencintai seseorang. Kemudian merahasiakannya sendiri dalam waktu yang lama.

Dan biarkan Sasuke menikmati cahaya matahari sampai saat terakhirnya, sampai waktu dimana senja mngirimkan bulan untuk menggantikan matahari itu sendiri.

Agar Sasuke melihat dan mengerti betapa pentingnya memakai seluruh kesempatan yang ada, sama seperti matahari bersinar kuat di kala akhir untuk menyatakan _**apa yang dimilikinya...**_

Sakura menenggak minumannya lebih getir. Sendirian bisa membuat pemikiran-pemikiran ajaib muncul dalam diri seseorang.

Mengapa matahari bersinar begitu kuat dan indah di kala senja, waktunya yang penghabisan?

Sakura yakin jawaban paling filosofis yang dapat dipikirkannya sekarang adalah karena matahari itu sendiri membutuhkan mahluk hidup kerdil dibawahnya; untuk tetap menantikannya... membutuhkannya. (1)

Dan nyatanya... pernyataan sarat hasrat tanpa suara itu berhasil.

Setiap hari manusia membutuhkannya lebih dan lebih. Dan setiap tempat dimana matahari memvisualisasikan janjinya dengan indah, adalah tempat yang disebut pantas dicintai.(1)

Jadi... jika Sasuke membutuhkan_**nya**_, mengapa dia tidak mengatakannya saja sih?

Heh, tidak perlu mengatakan... dia _**bahkan**_ tidak menunjukkannya barang sedikitpun!

Sakura meletakkan gelas kaca itu dengan bunyi berdentum pada meja.

Kepalanya menunduk dan rambutnya memburai menutupi pipi... ia lelah.

Apakah ia lelah menyimpan rahasia yang sudah Sasuke pendam lebih dari 6 tahun itu?

Atau ia hanya justru iri?

Kagum dan hampir gentar... dengan dalamnya kasih yang Sasuke simpan untuk Naruto?

Jari Sakura mendorong maju gelas minumannya. Hampir terjatuh jika saja tidak tertangkap oleh Shikamaru.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" Shikamaru terdengar khawatir.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, "Hmm, aku baik. Shika–" berhenti sesaat, "Henessy nya tambah segelas lagi."

_Karena bila begini terus... aku bisa ikut g__ila hanya dari berpikir aku __**mampu**__ mengerti betapa sulitnya perasaan seperti itu..._

Sakura masih meletakkan dagunya ke atas meja, membiarkan lampu blitz yang bersinar racau menembus matanya yang terpejam.

"Sakura!"

Sakura hanya mengangkat alis. Kepalanya serasa berat untuk diangkat.

"Sakura? Sakura!" suaranya tambah dekat.

Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk menoleh.

"Sakura..! Kau tidak mabuk kan? A –atau... tidak ada orang yang memasukkan obat bius ke minumanmu 'kan? Hei Shika–"

"Che! Naruto, berisik!" Sakura merenggut kesal pada sosok pirang berpakaian kasual malam itu. Kehadiran naruto yang cukup mendadak membuatnya cukup kaget juga.

"Hei, kok tidak telepon aku kalian sudah sampai?" Naruto bertanya ceria seperti biasa.

"Mana mungkin kamu dengar? Di sini kan ramai sekali," Sakura masih menyampingkan wajahnya dari Naruto.

"Aku bisa dengar kok. Dari tadi aku di ruang kontrol... ternyata lebih asyik melihat segala sesuatunya dari sana. Mengatur cahayanya... memilih lagunya... juga aku bisa melihat orang-orang yang lewat lho!" Naruto bercerita seperti anak-anak.

"Kalau kamu bisa ngeliat, kenapa tidak sadar aku dan Sasuke sudah datang, huh?"

"Kan nggak semuanya jelas juga, Saku-chan..." Naruto tersenyum minta maklum, "Tapi aku ketemu Sasuke kok!"

Sakura lantas menoleh, kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya. Meski butuh beberapa detik akibat lampu yang berpendar-pendar di ruangan gelap itu, akhirnya Sakura dapat melihat di samping Naruto ada Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan mereka berdua bicara.

"Kalian berdua bertemu?" sebenarnya Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke. Dan dari raut Sasuke, Sakura yakin Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi laki-laki berkulit putih porselen itu diam saja.

Malah Naruto yang menjawab, "Iya, kebetulan banget Saku-chan! Tadi ketemunya waktu aku mau keluar dari ruang kontrol... Sasuke lewat."

Sakura tersenyum rileks. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti cukup bahagia dengan hanya bertemu Naruto di sini. Mengingat sudah 2 bulan ia tak melihat Naruto, akibat kesibukannya dan Naruto yang berbeda-beda.

Mereka juga rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak kumpul bertiga saja begini... Terakhir kali ya ketika kejutan kecil di hari ulang tahun Naruto itu.

Sakura rindu saat-saat dimana ia menjadi mata ketiga melihat hubungan Sasuke-Naruto... atau mungkin baiknya disebut perasaan Sasuke semata?

Sebab... belum ada yang tahu soal masalah cinta Naruto.

Boleh saja banyak orang bilang Naruto dekat dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Tapi sebagai sahabat yang selalu tahu pertama, Sakura tahu Naruto hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai gadis yang baik.

Sebaliknya... semua orang mempertanyakan siapa yang bisa memikat hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke... dan Sakura sudah tahu jawabannya lebih dulu dari siapapun.

_Karena manusia tidak bisa menahan kebutuhannya seperti ia menutupi keinginan._

"Sakura, sudah mau pulang belum?"

"Belum. Kenapa Naruto?"

"Nggak. Hehe... Aku mau lihat Sasuke nih di bawah!"

Sakura melempar tatapan tak percaya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke? **Seorang Uchiha Sasuke turun ke dancefloor?**

"Jangan macam-macam dobe," Sasuke membuang muka, "lebih baik kau cepat, atau aku dan Sakura pulang."

"Sasu-teme bacot ah! Saku-chan mau ikut nggak?"

Sakura terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

Mungkin juga ia sedang menertawakan diri sendiri.

Karena ia baru tersadar kalau akan _**butuh**_ waktu yang lebih lama dari perkiraannya untuk mengerti serumit apa cinta Sasuke.

Juga alasan Sasuke untuk memendamnya sedemikian lama dan mengapa harus cara-cara bodoh begini yang dipakai Sasuke untuk menjaga semuanya...

"Eh, Saku-chan kok ketawa sih?"

Dan ketika Sakura menghentikan tawa kecilnya untuk melihat 2 teman terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya itu... yang ditemukannya adalah wajah nyaman keduanya di dekat satu sama lain...

...dan senyum Sasuke ke arah Naruto yang begitu lembut dan menghenyakkan.

Sekali lagi Sakura berpikir untuk tertawa.

Lihat, betapa cepat ia tahu apa yang paling Sasuke butuhkan...

..._**Sasuke membutuhkan Naruto.**_

...untuk melengkapi hidupnya?

Nah, bila alasannya saja sekuat itu... rasa-rasanya tinggal menunggu saat dimana Naruto dapat merasakannya...

...merasakan kebutuhan Sasuke akan dirinya.

++END++

Q : Jadi ini cerita soal apa sih?

A : Soal Sasuke dan Naruto... dengan lebih banyak pemahaman dari Sakura sendiri. Secara dia sahabat dekat mereka berdua dan gatel banget ngeliat kalau mereka tuh punya 'sesuatu yang lebih' tapi kok nggak jelas... gitu.

Q :Ooh. Terus karya2 lo yang lain gimana?

A : Hah? *nyengir kikuk* Bakal diusahakan secepatnya, oke? Tapi saia harus nunggu musim libur dulu. Mungkin nanti bikin rilis massal... karena ide one-shot juga lagi numpuk.

Q : Kata terakhir?

A : Gue kan belum mau koit, dodol! Tapi, er... yeah... REVIEW! Flame nggak diterima! Kritik dan saran, apalagi pujian (XD), akan selalu dinanti!!! Bubye!


End file.
